borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/Character Creation Tips
Welcome back. In this installation, we shall discuss character creation and development as it pertains to the Boruto Fanon Wiki. Please bare in mind that this blog will be subject to change; simply because, our staff is only human. We can't sniff and sense out every piece of bullshit that a troll may try and pull out on us. In other words, if we realize something is unfair at a later time, expect us to take action against it. Disclaimer Before I indulge you any further, I must throw out a quick disclaimer --and yes, it is actually important enough to have its own section in this blog, believe it or not. Please do not conceive this as being a restriction. While yes, in a literal sense, I suppose we will be limiting certain things your dream character may be capable of, but you must understand that this is all for the sake of creating a fair, just, and a most of all, balanced universe, where the majority is accounted for against the minority. So again, these rules are imposed for the sake of establishing a "safe" environment for role-playing, and not to bash out your Madara descendent. Follow Lore One important element people seem to forget these days, is following through with what's already been established in canon. While sure, there may be ways to work around it a bit, but be sure that you are not bending the facts for your own benefit. Simply put, this means that we will abide to what's already been given to us. For example, let's say you want for your character to be the jinchuuriki of the nine tails; and you write out, for some reason, that your character has been its jinchuuriki now for 30 years, when it simply isn't possible, seeing as though Kurama has been inside of Naruto for the past 45 years or so. Be Logical This is not so much a rule as it is a piece of advice. Please, when creating a character, be reasonable. Otherwise, you're subject to looking like a complete moron, and chances are, people likely won't give you a second look when you ask them to role-play with you. You need to understand that, while certain things may be present in canon, this doesn't necessarily mean it's common or happens all the time. For example, for any shinobi to have two kekkei genkai is a strict rarity; for a shinobi to master all five elemental natures is really over the top, and so on, and so forth. Let me say this now while I have your attention: keep in mind, if everyone is a prodigy, then no one is a prodigy. You want your character to be a Genin by the age of 6 and a Jonin by the age of 8? Well, good for you. Expect everyone else who's a part of this community to give you a dirty look. The trick to creating to creating a balanced and logical character is to question yourself frequently. The Uchiha Yes, the Uchiha are getting their own section in this blog as well. Now I understand not everything can be perfect. Believe me, I get it, you guys want to make a ton of Uchiha. And at the end of the day, I suppose that's fine, but please, oh please, oh please, be reasonable about it. That being said, if you'd like to make yourself an Uchiha, then I challenge you to awaken your abilities during a role-play as opposed to having a Mangekyo and such straight off the bat. And do be sure that you don't forget the simple facts: it is rare for an Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan; it is even more rare that an Uchiha evolves that sharingan to three tomoe; even beyond that, it is even more rare for an Uchiha to obtain a Mangekyo Sharingan; it is very, very, very rare for an Uchiha to be able to unlock both of their eye's abilities, and then go on to awakening Susanoo; it is inconceivably rare for an Uchiha to master Susanoo and perfect it to its peak stage; it is next to impossibly coincidental for an Uchiha to be able to acquire an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; it simply cannot be possible for an Uchiha to evolve their Sharingan into a Rinnegan (unless you're a real clever dude). Adding Jutsu Shinobi are distinct from every other faction in the Narutoverse for their ability to use their chakra to orchestrate ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other breeds of techniques. Now that's all fine and dandy, but that doesn't mean that you can get all jutsu-happy and go around adding all of your favorite techniques to your character. I once wrote an entirely separate blog on this very matter, so be sure to check that out when you get the chance. However, I will reinstate quick gists of it right here for you. As I suggested before, please be sure to question yourself before adding a jutsu to your character. It's fairly a simple process, really. Let's say you want to add the to your character. Now ask yourself, how your character would have learned this jutsu. How, really? It's a technique that is pretty much sacred to the Uchiha and used as their coming of age rite; but, that being said, it is shown in the anime and games that it's been used by non-Uchiha as well. So there are other ways to go about learning a technique you may wish to have, just be sure to be logical about it. Certain techniques are exclusive to certain countries, villages, clans, and people; and sometimes, you just have to respect that. So I'm sorry if you wanted your character to have Chidori; since there's probably no viable way of using the actual chidori, why not create a technique similar to it? I mean, it's not like we haven't seen that in canon with the Third Raikage's Hell Stab, right? Character Development If you've read my previous introduction blog, then you should know by now that I favor developing characters through role-play as opposed to developing characters through your own head. This doesn't mean you have to make a genin; even a 50 year old Jonin could learn and grow a ton through new experiences. To add to your character, leave a team-up request on the corresponding section of the forums or hop on chat sometime to look for users who can collaborate with you. "Banned" I will never write out anything as being completely impossible to obtain here on Boruto Fanon; just understand for yourself that I'll be stubborn when approached about anything already listed down below. Keep in mind we want to create ninja and not Saiyans. While Naruto and Sasuke may have gotten some very nifty power boosts in the Fourth Shinobi World War, this doesn't mean they are our role-models. I can't stress this enough, so I'll say it again: we want to create ninja and not Saiyans. For the sake of remaining within the realms of shinobi, certain things may not be added to your character freely, if ever. Listed below are concepts (be they jutsu or whole clans) that are prohibited from existing on this site: *Rinnegan *Tenseigan *Fanon Tailed Beast *Flying Thunder God Technique *Otsutsuki Clan (This part of the blog, as mentioned previously, is subject to change. Expect more things to be added here.) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 23:41, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts